


Can Not Carry On

by Donutsholic (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, ep20 never exists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Donutsholic
Summary: Jack saved the world, two months later, Dean figured out Cas is still alive. They had a desperate sex, this is the sex part.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Can Not Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> 私设是ep15x18就结局了，跳过1920的剧情，Jack直接打败了Chuck成为新神，兄弟俩继续打了两个月怪，然后卡出现了,  
> (这里是有铺垫过渡剧情的，看完ep20极速短打，只是个pwp

“Hello, Dean.” 

他转过身，看到Castiel站在门后，语气波澜不惊得仿佛这只是过去无数次普通会面当中的一个，仿佛他没有他妈的笑得一脸安详地死在Dean面前，仿佛Dean没有在过去几个月里被空酒瓶围着徒劳地向他祈祷。

Dean一言不发地盯着他，目光从Castiel头顶总会翘起的一小撮头发扫到他裤脚在皮鞋鞋面周围堆积的那一圈褶皱，他的手垂在身体两侧，手指轻轻蜷缩着抓着他从风衣袖里微微露出一截的深灰色袖口。那是不安的表示，Dean已经对Castiel足够了解到知道从哪里能看出这一点。

他没有说话，时间过去了一分钟，也可能更长，最终Castiel轻轻动了一下，做出Dean非常熟悉的，微微偏头的动作，像要确认般重新开口：“Dean——”

Dean沉默的表象像一层薄薄的冰面，被这个他不愿承认自己想念的，微小的动作猛地击碎，藏在背后的猛烈的情绪瞬间席卷了他。他猛地冲上前去抓住Castiel的风衣领，带着他撞上了身后的门板，Castiel没能说完的句子在后背撞上门时变成半声惊呼，剩余的词句消失在了他们撞在一起的嘴唇中间。Dean把Castiel禁锢在自己的身前，Castiel犹豫了两秒后双手环绕上他的背，在背后抓着他的夹克，那力道让他想起上次在炼狱和Castiel短暂的拥抱，他满怀欣喜，而Castiel几乎有些恐惧。可Castiel怎么会恐惧呢，他总是随时准备为了其他人献出自己，他会恐惧炼狱或是虚空吗，或者他只是恐惧从未袒露内心就再也见不到自己了，Dean不知道这些，他的思绪乱成一团，只能回应般的也加重手上的力道。

Dean毫无章法地，粗暴地亲吻他，用上了太多的牙齿去撕扯他的下嘴唇，以可能会留下牙印的力道沿着下巴啃到脖子，手没什么耐心的剥去他的衣服，该死的他居然敢就这么穿着一模一样的衣服出现在他面前，那该死的风衣和那该死的深蓝色领带。风衣被胡乱扔到一边，同样的还有Castiel的西装外套；Dean扯开他的衬衫，扣子崩开了几颗砸在地板上，但那点细微的声音不足以被他鼓噪着血液的耳膜注意到。Dean草草地拽松他那打得该死的整齐的领结后猛地把领带抽开，动作急躁的让布料紧贴着Castiel的皮肤擦过，Castiel微不可察的瑟缩了一下，Dean转又去啃他侧边耳朵下方的皮肤，大拇指摩挲Castiel的脖子后方那一道刚刚被领带擦出的浅红色痕迹，带着他向后退去，直到他的膝盖后方接触到旅店铁质床架上铺着的偏薄的床垫，被Dean带着整个人向后倒去。

上身只剩纽扣全开的衬衫，Castiel被他压着仰躺在床上，领口下摆被扯出来皱巴巴的散在腰侧。Dean支起一点身子，手按上他的腰带扣，他知道他们可能需要不止一场的谈话，他有太多想问的问题，还有一股针对Castiel的混杂着喜悦和愤怒的复杂情绪需要好好处理，他靠着大脑里还剩下的那不多的可以理性思考的部分制住了自己的动作，把选择权留给Castiel，他早该这么做了，早该这么做的*。

Castiel看向他，眨了眨眼明白了他的意思，他鼓励似的收了收自己环绕着Dean的手臂，然后双手绕到身前去解他夹克里穿着的网球衫纽扣。Dean向后退开一点，直起身子，单膝跪在床边，三两下脱掉自己的衣服后又回到床上，单手解开Castiel的腰带后拉下他的拉链，一只手圈着Castiel的脸颊，固定住他的头好凑上去亲他的脖子，另一只手探进他的裤子，隔着内裤握住了他半硬的勃起，然后嘴唇移到上方，吞下了Castiel随着自己手上的动作发出的呻吟。

最终Dean又不得不断开和Castiel的接触好完全摆脱掉两人的裤子，Castiel半是配合半是纵容的由着他拉着自己翻过身俯在床头。Dean从床头柜里翻出了酒店自带的润滑剂（真贴心），三心二意地挤在手上润滑了两根手指，就从Castiel后方的褶皱挤了进去。他扩张得很潦草，进去一瞬间他能感觉到身下Castiel肌肉的紧张，但他无法再等了，Castiel也是，他努力侧着直起一点身子好能看到Dean，轻轻张开嘴叫他：“Dean……”

如果刚才他还没有硬得发疼的话，现在他也是了。有一部分的Dean想就这么不管不顾的冲进去，让他哭，让他疼，让他之后几天都还能感觉到自己，让他的指甲陷进自己的脖子自己的后背留下痕迹。该死的，Dean在心里诅咒着，抽出手指在床单上草草的擦了两下，往自己的勃起上又挤了大量润滑剂，然后倾身向前一手揽过Castiel的腰将他撑起，一手握着自己的勃起送进Castiel的后方。

紧，热，压迫感是双方的，Dean整个插入之后搂着Castiel停了一会，好让他们互相适应彼此，试探性的小幅度挺动了几下，反而是Castiel双手撑着床垫，主动动起了腰迎合Dean的动作，逼得Dean一个不稳差点连带Castiel一起侧着摔在床上。

Dean从Castiel放松下来的肌肉读出了他的适应，他稍微退出后又浅浅撞入，听着Castiel猛地一窒的呼吸找到了他的前列腺，他调整角度，确保自己每一次都能擦过那一点。Castiel的双臂失去支撑他的力气，半张脸埋在枕头里，随着Dean每一次动作小声的抽着气，偶尔泄出两声没能忍住的呻吟，也都断在了Dean下一次更加莽撞的挺入里。Castiel的一只手揪着枕头，另一只手胡乱地游走着想抓住什么，最终垂到床边抓紧了床单裙边*，很快又无力般的松开。

床架随着Dean一次猛地动作发出嘎吱的声音，Dean凑上去亲吻Castiel的耳朵下方的肌肤，抓住他无力的垂在床边的手，十指交缠着将那只手固定在枕边，下半身再次用力撞进去，逼出Castiel一声没来得及吞下的呜咽；另一只手以能留下淤青的程度握着他的腰，随着每一次深入都握得更紧，就像是要通过这种方式证明或者补偿什么。Castiel从脖子到耳边都红透了，后脑勺稍短的头发微微汗湿，发梢被水汽凝结在一起。Dean的动作逐渐失控，他大腿内侧的肌肉拉紧着，双球紧绷，他就快到了，于是他另一只手从原本Castiel的腰侧下移到两腿之间，握住Castiel的勃起，随着挺动的节奏轻轻挤压他的顶端。随着最后一次用力挺动，他的额头抵着在Castiel的左肩，脸贴着Castiel的肩胛骨外侧的肌肉，喷发在了Castiel的身体里，与此同时，Castiel颤抖着张开嘴，却没有发出声音，精液沾满了他的手。

他们就这么保持了一会，平复着呼吸，Dean还压着Castiel，脸埋在他的背上。直到Castiel有些急切的扭着身子想转过来，声音里满是惊慌和困惑的叫他的名字，他才意识到自己正靠着Castiel的后背小声地啜泣，眼泪和汗水混在了一起。

Dean从Castiel体内退出来，躺到Castiel的另一侧好让他可以起身。他甚至不想费心去擦自己的眼泪，他猜想这些泪水累积太久了，每一次从后视镜看到的空空的后座，每一个用酒精麻痹自我的晚上，还有那么多没能说完整的祷告。

“老天啊，Dean。” Castiel那混杂着担心的神情也是那么熟悉，熟悉得让Dean心痛的同时又忍不住想笑；又哭又笑的表情想必会显得滑稽，但Castiel似乎不这么觉得，因为灯光显得暗了一些的蓝眼睛饱含忧虑，Castiel双手抚上Dean的脸颊，拇指轻轻拂过他眼角的水迹，“我在这，Dean，我就在这，抱歉我没有早点……”

“别，” Dean想尽量平稳的出声，但显然失败了，他握住Castiel在自己脸侧的右手，亲吻他的手心，“别，永远别对我道歉，Cas，永远别。” 他还想说点什么，我一直没注意到你的心意，我们浪费了那么多的时间，我也一直爱你，但这些话就像哽在他的喉咙里。Castiel的紧皱的眉头随着Dean小心的亲吻他手心的动作一点一点舒展开，他回到一开始轻抚Dean脸颊的动作，抽出手，摩挲Dean的手背，“你不用说出来。”*

Dean觉得眼角的水汽又有凝结成水珠的趋势，见鬼，他闭眼几秒平复心情，再开口时的声音终于不再带着颤抖，“别再那么做了，永远都别，我无法…你…没有你我无法继续下去。”*

Castiel只是凑上来，给了他一个非常温柔的吻，像安慰，也像承诺。

\-------  
*这句有两重意思，除了早该亲上，还有早该给Cas选择权，个人感觉丁卡互动卡没有多少选择，丁说啥是啥。一个重音是should have, 一个重音是done this.  
*没用的科普：床由床架 bed frame，床垫底座 box和床垫mattress组成，床垫床垫套fitted sheet和床单flat sheet，美国人还喜欢在床垫上加个软垫啥的当mattress topper，床垫底座上面可以套一个床裙bedskirt挡住下面的底座和床架啥的。  
*出自Cas在15x09说过的：You don't have to say it. I heard your prayer.  
*Don’t do that again, don’t ever do that, I can’t - you - I can’t carry on without you. 注一下这句的英语，为了体现一下标题，也因为15x20标题是Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> 这段pwp我是对着xvideos里的小电影找动作参考写的（哭着看片被室友撞见以为我疯了）说实话写得不是很辣，说是pwp本质上全是绝望  
> 虽然写得不好但这篇文送给麦 谢谢麦两周以来听我逼逼还陪着我一起哭 SPN真他妈的不值得  
> 


End file.
